Heero
by MidKnight2501
Summary: Who is Heero, really? A very odd AU


  
  
  
Don't aske where this came from...it could be the child of my dean koonz  
book Seize the Night and this last afternoon of laying pine straw in the  
yard for six hours straight. Definatly very AU.  
  
disclaimer: no one is mine...nothing, nobody....  
  
Heero's Past  
  
"Duo! Duo! Wake up!" Heero yelled slapping the sleeping boy, trying to  
knock the sedatives out of his comrade. In response Duo moaned and moved  
slightly on the white floor, unable to be woken. Heero sighed settling on  
the floor beside him gauging how much longer the drugs would work. He had  
to wake Duo up and explain the situation to him before They came. And  
They were going to come for Duo.  
"Duo!" Heero yelled again this time getting to his feet and dragging Duo  
to his feet by the lapels on the other boy's shirt. Duo's head lolled to  
all sides, unresponsive, and Heero sighed, lowering the former Gundam  
pilot to the floor. Instead he choose to grab Duo's feet and lift him  
from there until the blood ran to is head. Minuets later Duo moaned. Then  
his eyes fluttered.  
"N-n-n-nani?" His stutter wasn't due to the temperature, but instead to  
the sedative still in his system.  
"Duo." Heero greeted him as he sank to the floor beside his comrade.  
"Wh-wuh-where are we? Whats h-ha-ha-hapeing?" Duo murmured. His arm  
twitched convulsivly as he tried to move, but it didn't really move. "Why  
can't I move?"  
"You've been sedated." Heero answered. "We're being held here until They  
come for you and finish with you."  
"T-tor-torture?" Duo asked.  
"Somewhat." Heero answered. "But not now, it will be later when you  
understand what they've done." Heero sighed flexing his arm, watching the  
muscles move. "Its the Doctors." He saw Duo's eyes flutter wide in shock.  
"They aren't dead." He sighed, correcting himself. "Acctually its a long  
story. They are dead. And they aren't." Heero snorted closing his eyes as  
if it was both funny and anguishing to him. Like it was there was  
something ironic about the situation.  
"Can't we es-s-scape?" Duo asked. Heero snorted again.   
"They won't let us. Not now. Not until They finish with you." He  
answered. "I might as well tell you whats going to happen, what has  
happened. How it started."  
"Whats going on?" Duo asked, barely able to contain the fear in his  
voice, the adrenalin the only thing keeping him from stuttering. Heero  
was rambling inconsistently, and any time the perfect soldier was less  
than perfect scarred him. Heero smiled sadly at him, his features tight  
with irony.  
"I was born in 1984. February seventeenth. My name was not Heero Yuy,  
then, it was Akira Ayanomay. I had a father, a mother, and twin sisters,  
Zeiwei and Heiwei." He laughed. "Hell, we even had a dog." He looked over  
to Duo, whose convulsions had traveled from his tongue to twitches along  
his extremities. "We were perfectly normal until I was eighteen. I was  
out one night and when I came home they were gone, and so was everything  
in the house; it had been stripped clear down to the pipes and wiring. As  
if they'd never existed."  
"There was a place called Area 51 back then," Heero said changing the  
subject. "It was a place that wasn't supposed to exist, and it had  
something to do with aliens. What I found out later was worse in a sense.  
These people came for me that night and they doped me on something like  
what you're on and brought me to the military base. They were cyborgs,  
some of the first of their kind. They wanted," Heero said and his voice  
broke. "They were into genetic manipulation and had experiments for that,  
but I wasn't one of them, not to say that I wasn't subjected to that in  
the end. They wanted someone with animal attributes, cyborg strength,"  
Heero paused to survey Duo, whose twitches had transformed into tremors  
and convulsions. "They wanted the ultimate, but they knew they couldn't  
do that with the chemicals, machinery, and surgery style of the times."  
He paused to look up at the ceiling and winced. "They instead wired me to  
machines and purifiers and IV lines, until my blood was barely blood  
anymore and then they froze me. They wanted to keep their prize safe. I  
was frozen alive for nearly two hundred years until science had  
progressed far enough to finish what they'd started. I woke up on the  
operating table still thawing and they were pumping fluids into me to  
keep me alive because they had my chest open. They were replacing my  
internal organs with cybernetic ones, things that could power themselves.  
I was in surgery for almost a month as they refitted me. But that wasn't  
the end. Next they got into the genetic engineering and adding a cyborg  
enhanced skeleton along with the muscles needed to operate it at its full  
power and limit."  
He sighed. "They let me go then. Nearly a hundred years ago, and they've  
recaptured me four times since then to refit me with new parts and  
upgrades."  
Duo's convulsions had shifted him slightly and he was watching Heero.   
"They want you now, Duo. They are going to come in here and drag you  
away and their going to do exactly the same thing to you. The same things  
they did to me to enhance me. They do the operations while you're awake,  
and there is pain, Duo." He sighed and looked towards the door, as it  
opened and the doctors entered. "I'm sorry, Duo." Heero's head dipped  
sorrowfully.   
Cobalt eyes met violet for a moment and then Heero looked away as Duo  
was dragged off.   
There was nothing he could do.  
  
  



End file.
